vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
55715-headstart-issues-31514-page-8
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- What about the players that can't get their Reserved Name? We've been waiting to get started since this morning. What about the Realm List issue? What about the Guest restrictions? Holy mother.. you really aren't prioritising right when your considering opening more realms before these other issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sadly, i'm stucked in the bouncing EU-US datacenter issue. I think this is the major issue now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ !! | |} ---- ---- This. | |} ---- What about the stuck on receiving realms list? It's becoming pretty frustrating to be stuck on the gutter of the galaxy (Zhul) when I wish to play on the PvE server that I was leveling my character on. Worst launch of an MMO in a long time, by the way. I suppose that counts as a feat. | |} ---- The Realm List is borked for European players. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is still very much an issue for me 13 hours later. My friend just bought the game and signed up, and he got right in... I tried canceling and reactivating my sub to maybe "trigger" the event that makes the auth server know I am a paying customer, but no luck. Very unfortunate. | |} ---- This is one of the top issues that we're investigating. | |} ---- ---- I can log in just fine but it won't let me use the name I reserved and I never changed my e-mail. I wish I could just give someone my 'no-issue login' cause I'm not going to play until I can use my name lol. | |} ---- Only problem is that you can only change servers once every 6 hours or so. Server lists is broken. | |} ---- What about the other issues? Aren't they important? We can't get our Reserved Names and we can't even get into the game since we have to queue for 5 hours at a time as Guests. | |} ---- It's a left over from the cache in your wildstar folder (where you also put your addons). I had the same thing and thought they didn't wipe the characters. If you log in on the server, they will not be there. | |} ---- Getting info on where we are with this. When I have news, I'll let you know. | |} ---- my friends and guild are on pergo, you make a character on bloodsworn please, expand realms size, take out the guest function, that may be a start. | |} ---- Jesus christ monkey balls! You mean to say we might be able to leave the server of rejects that is Zhur!?!?! | |} ---- ---- yeah! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- All issues are important, yes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah, I think I see. Thanks for the heads-up. | |} ---- I hear ya bro | |} ---- Anything at all on characters that are stuck in an infinite loop of loading. I've been going through 3 hour queues on Hazak, only to discover each time, that I cant actually load into "Off-World" with my character. What concerns me is it hasnt even been acknowledged as a common issue, even though it is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not trying to sound like I'm complaining just sorta laughing at myself cause i see all these people who can't even log in or get into a server and I have no problems but I won't play cause the one problem I have is just trying to get the name I 'successfully' reserved lol. And I'm here like 'Man, wish I could just give them my no-issues cause I'm not even using my game time haha.' | |} ---- Could you give us an update on accounts being flagged as a "guest account"? | |} ---- ---- ---- Agreed! Согласен! Это и должно быть так по факту. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Paying more 'cause of their troubles isn't a solution. | |} ---- u mean like 40 hours Rikudou, lol i wish i see a 5 hour wait... | |} ---- ---- Please God yes :D Except I have a bigger problem now... I left Zhur, came back to a queue, and now I can't get into the server I can't get away from because the change realm button doesn't work from outside of the server either. | |} ---- ---- Where are the information updates for them then? | |} ---- Yes, its the red text line there. Same thing with me, deluxe digital edition and apparently a guest. | |} ---- And whats about guest account problem, most people asking and no responce on that yet. THis fix doesnt work. And serously whats up with that trolling of yours about new servers, u want people to play alone without friends guild and etc? All guilds made plan after server list release | |} ---- Can't help but laugh..How are you cancelling the preorder when you are already logged on pre-order headstart which means you have been charged and got a code for the game?Duh stop trolling | |} ---- ---- ---- Same here | |} ---- Thank you friend. You figured out how to cheat the system. Aiden Pearce would be proud. | |} ---- Thanks for bringing us these updates, I think they are very important to ensure everyone that something is being changed. As for the issues priorities, I think the major ones are: 1. Lack of realm list for a lot of EU people stuck at Zhur 2. Blank char screen after queue 3. No valid account In that order. "no valid account" is 3rd, as it seems it is not affecting as many people as the other ones, blank screen is second because there is a way we can fight it, queue again, relog, it works sometimes. For lack of realm list, we cannot even queue where we want, so it would be most important in my opinion. And started around the time Zhur appeared. Source : last 13 hours, I could not do anything else than monitor all forums/reddit/twitch. | |} ---- ---- I am sure a decent case case be made for refund or credit as suggested | |} ---- ---- Didn't you hear that the EU players are second class? | |} ---- ---- AFAIK, some people with the bouncing issue got it fixed with a ticket. Sadly the only answer i got in the ticket was the Jeff-bot saying we have to wait 3 hours. Just unlucky. | |} ---- ---- ---- YOU LEFT ZHUR!?!?! Please enlighten us of this tale of daring adventure and woe! But in all seriousness I'm not even sure not being on a sever at all is as bad as being stuck on Zhur - land of the rejects | |} ---- ---- ---- Not too bright, are ya? | |} ---- ---- ---- ye as usual EU on the trash :( | |} ---- ---- Agreed - I got the same bot response. Because this solution works it means all a decent thinking CSR needs to do is reapply the key. Bad training at Carbine it seems | |} ---- rofl that really works | |} ---- ---- Preach it brother! | |} ---- ---- Damn JeffBot trapped you too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- figures, i was actually excited at first until i noticed people were responding and i understood it was automated. | |} ---- ---- Same here made sure my code was done 8 hours ago! | |} ---- ---- This is great news ( and I can live with the old address for a while in return for my reserved name ! ( Ticket submitted :D ) | |} ---- ---- ---- Erh don't know what automated message you'll get if you do that but.... I guess you still need to reply :) | |} ---- I think they went home a lot earlier than that! | |} ---- The best option right now is to contact CS to see how they can assist you with the name reservation. They will be able to look into your case and see what's up. | |} ---- Amen. Can anyone please enlighten us here? This is rediculous. Worst technical support I've seen in an MMO launch. | |} ---- CS isn't doing anything / can't deal with it. Why are devs streaming in Twitch instead of pitching in and helping out with the insane ticket-queue? | |} ---- Is there a guarantee that THAT will actually work?? After that they should be able to change it back to the new email tbh. | |} ---- Doubt it, most of the account-system is controlled by the cancerous NCSoft which is known as one of the worst publishers in the world. I never understood why the heck they chose to use such a notorious and hated company as publisher and account-handler. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Could you please give an ETA on the queue's? Had a ticket up for this for 10+ hours. | |} ---- ---- Is there anyway that these requests can be prioritized? I have a ticket that has been asking this for around 8 hours now. I'd love to be able to finally make a character with my username that I want. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- n o it means there is no-one to play with there. | |} ---- Same with me as well. Does this have to do with owning a Deluxe edition? | |} ---- Neither for me! I had to change my email address because I was not getting any emails from the NCSoft login service . We have dynamic ip addresses in germany, so I have to enter a verification code every time I log in. I get this code in an email from NCSoft. So, if I change back. I won't get any email from NCSoft, which means: I will not be able to enter my game code on June, 3rd. SO, I will not be able to play this game anymore. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to hell | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah I have the normal digital edition and it treated me as a guest too. That's when I was queing for hazak because it later booted me to Zhur and now I'm stuck in that server. | |} ---- ---- They can't hand out serials because that's managed by the notoriously crappy cancerous company NCSoft that haven't done anything right in their entire career. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Y_KNYNzN6A | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Try waiting 7 hours:( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Me Too. :( | |} ---- right there with ya bro FREE US FROM ZHUR! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you want to take a risk try this http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/26z8pp/solution_no_valid_wildstar_login/ | |} ---- ---- To hell with your bag of awesomeness! Get us off Zhur pronto! | |} ---- | |} ---- Hello again Anlath, and thanks for the great news! I have just a couple of questions regarding this workaround, when you have a moment to answer (or anyone else who may know)... First, should we contact NCSoft Customer Service or Carbine Customer Service? And second, should this be through a ticket system, email, or can we call directly to have this addressed? I'm even ok with waiting in a phone queue for awhile if it means a speedier resolution or makes the process smoother for everyone involved. :) | |} ---- same here ... head-start is slipping away and we are sitting here twiddling our thumbs looking at a Q timer >.> | |} ---- ---- Same here. | |} ---- Hell no, already wasted 70 bucks on a product I cant play... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Derp 707 in queue to 500 nevermind | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same for me and I've been trying to get on Hazak since they opened up the servers and got one bug after the other. Have yet to make any character there, so much for the names I wanted... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- A gamble to throw more money at them to see if i win the lottery isn't a solution. Over 12 hours of total silence on this subject! Patch a refund button in! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "Solution" I shouldn't have to pay even more to play a game I've already bought. | |} ---- ---- You might wanna think about, that there is some more important issues then that.be patient | |} ---- Hi Sythess, I understand your frustration in now knowing which direction to move in, since I was in the same place several hours ago. If it helps, I decided to go ahead with picking out an alternative name and made a character anyways, even if it is a far cry from the name I reserved. Basically I felt that having half a glass of pink lemonade was better than no refreshing drink at all. :D I still really want my reserved name though... *Starts looking for Customer Service numbers to call* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I opened a ticket and they told me to look on the forum. I look on the forum and they tell me to open a ticket. :blink: | |} ---- Need an update please, We're passing 20% (14 hours) of my pre-order purchase perk. + = Unhappy camper. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. Bag of Awesomeness has vanished and taken most of my inventory with it. | |} ---- ---- Great, so now our tickets are for nothing :/ | |} ---- ---- Oh 45 mins you say? try waiting since the release of the *cupcake* game. Have yet to be able to get into the server via a queue. keep getting bumped back up to the 4000's | |} ---- ---- simply exit game immediately and restart, the game will save your position for 5 min | |} ---- ---- I feel your pain | |} ---- ---- ---- Tickets never gets removed and you don't lose your place (I think) in the ticket-queue if you update your ticket with a new comment. | |} ---- ME3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not too certain. Excluding my 11+ hour ticket from today with no reply. I have an open ticket which has been unresolved for 2 days with no update from their side. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Need an update please, We're passing 20% (14 hours) of my pre-order purchase perk. + = Unhappy camper. |} Totally agreeing on this, Its been way to long and this isn't even being considered as a *Top* problem even though i'm sure tons of people are stuck on this. Could we get a fix for this asap... Its reached a point where i'm geting envious of people who are actually in hours of queueing while most of us are still stuck on this *ping pong* between servers and have yet to see an actual server list. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know your feels. I told a friend of mine earlier today that I had bought the game (4 hours into waiting for this problem to be fixed), he decided buy it too and he's now at the point that he's tired of playing it anymore for today. | |} ---- ---- That is If they wanted it to be fixed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- GIVE AN UPDATE ON THIS! FOR OVER 12 HOURS THIS HAS BEEN IGNORED | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Self quote for annoyance, and that I have nothing better to do. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This, would really like to know. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Please do this Carbine, I really want to play with my friends on another realm... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Still having this issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm on my 3rd attempt.. about 6 hours wasted all together... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah! PROGRESS! almost 15 hours! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- no, this is still the same thread | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Is that what the message means? I figured it was just a reminder, not that my account was flagged as a guest. I'm not a guest though, but that helps explain the 50+ hour queue wait. | |} ---- ---- ---- yes my bad. saw it on twitter and got my hopes high for a sec. Ignore this :/ | |} ---- ---- I have repeated this 3 times, after 6 hours being unable to play single minute I gived up. Maybe will try later night. Or just go to sleep. What comes as surprise to me is I had no problem, no crash, ... in beta few weeks ago. I was actually very happy because beta looked like other games months after being released. Now this nightmare. For sure will not happen so fast again i would buy any game before it is out for few months. | |} ---- ---- These issues existed back in december during closed beta; they will re-appear next server restart. | |} ---- Exactly the same story here. Could switch Between Hazak and other realms with no problems. I tried Zhur because it waas lower population - and now I'm stuck on this soul-less prison realm. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^^^^ Exactly this... folks just wanna play, but this is how it happens sometimes on new game launch... things will smooth out in the next few days etc. Soon this will be just a memory and we can play with minimal/no login quirks. | |} ---- ---- ---- He's talking about the fact that we can give out 3 free 1week passes and they can be activated right now during headstart instead of us paying customers. | |} ---- Again it would be nice if a dev let us know if this is true or not. | |} ---- I guess tonight you are taking down the servers..... great now i cant play at all today, thanks wildstar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know it's low on the list, but will the items we claimed that disappeared (like the bag of awesome) unlock again, or will they appear in our inventory? | |} ---- ---- ---- I really don't think this is the case. I've gotten in a couple times today with no queue at all. An hour ago I got in with no problems. Now I'm in a 58 hour queue. It's DEFINITELY not fixed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^^ This. The people I keep see saying it's no big deal, they get a 4hr queue message but are logged in, in under 45 mins. | |} ---- Yeah! 15 hours officially! and another annoying quote! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbsiz7aJNL0 | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- You should be able to log out and log immediately back in & get to the character screen. Worked for me earlier, before I stupidly logged out to run some errands. (This time, I've been in queue 4+ hours. Same message. Also pre-ordered.) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is good news, guys. This is confirmation that they realize that the queues are NOT normal. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- More specifically, is this the issue where I am trapped in Zhur and cannot change realms. Meanwhile all my friends are levelling away :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There are generally few to no third shifts in software, besides on-call security admins. Also, the overtime pay would be ridonculous. (Do you know how much some of these people cost to employ? They earn it, but it's crazy.) Lastly, working in SaaS myself-- I feel that software companies don't give enough perks and prioritize power-nap centers adequately to allow staff members to over-clock. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----